Granger Adventures
by Foryoualways
Summary: Hermione has a her share of private adventures. Previously called Devil's Snare and the man. Rated M for a reason. Warnings: Herbiality, Beastiality, Oral, Anal, Toys etc. NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18. Hermione/Devil's Snare. Hermione/crookshanks. Hermione/Fang. Hermione/Firenze.
1. Devil's Snare

Hermione Granger at the tender age of 17 was the brightest witch of the school. But brightest or not, there were some needs that left her unsatisfied. Her body was craving for something that she couldn't get yet. It wouldn't do to lose her respect from her peers for something as small as a one night stand. But she needed more. She needed something more. That led her to concoct a plan.

Yes it would work. It had to work. All her background studies proved that this would do. And if it didn't, she had her necessary precautions.

With that thought in mind, she made her way to the third floor corridor. The cerebrus had been removed after their first year. To where, she was not sure. She entered the room with the trap door she and her friends had taken all those years ago.

Cautiously she stripped herself bare naked. She kept her wand carefully with the pile of clothes. With a deep breath, she jumped down and yes. The fluffy landing was still there. The devil's snare was there.

She already felt moist when the coolness of the plant hit her well shaven sex. She sighed at the feeling.

It seemed the Devil's snare had got enough stimulation it required. Its snake like Tendrils came to life. She was suspended in mid-air as one of its Tendrils wrapped itself firmly around its waist. Hermione wobbled a bit for not having a proper grip. Two more tendrils rose from the heap and tied her hands stretching it above her head. Then her body was bent such that her arse was up in the air for the whole room to see. Two more tendrils rose from the heap and tied her legs spreading them apart. Cool air hit her tight ring of muscle and she moaned in anticipation. Her position might have been awkward and the blood rushed to her face. But it nonetheless turned her on and made her wet.

Two tendrils rose from the heap and they snaked their way upto Hermione's pretty pink nipples. They stroked her breast and her cleavage before they could get more closer to her nipples.

Hermione moaned at the silent treatment. She tried to lean more to the touches but she couldn't, owing to the awkward position.

The tendrils massaged her areolas and slowly tweaked her nipples. They wrapped themselves over her hardening nipple and tugged it making Hermione scream.

Her womanhood was not left unattended. One of the tendrils made its way upto her pussy and stroked agonizing circles over it.

"Oh please…" Hermione moaned bucking her hips forwards. But the devil's snare didn't seem to heed her pleas. It just continued circling her outer pussy until it reached the clit. It stroked its long and pointed tip over her clit making Hermione squirm and gasp in pleasure.

And that was just where the Snare stopped the foreplay. It entered her wet hole making her scream in pain at first. The snare didn't seem to have mercy as it moved in and out of her in rhythmic thrusts. Her pain soon subsided and she was moaning in pleasure.

"Oh more… harder…" she gasped. Another tendril rose and it attacked her other hole.

Hermione screamed for the double penetration. Both the snare tendrils started moving in and out of her in a perfect rhythm, its long tendrils moving deep into her and touching her G-spot with every thrust.

She was reaching the edge. It was all too much for her. She had nothing to grip on for the intense thrusts. All she could do was scream for more. She tried to hold back her orgasm begging for more. The snare complied her wishes and thrust harder and harder in her. It drew back fully and hit her sweet spot again. Having both her holes filled and her breasts getting lavished with such undivided attention, she was on the verge of coming.

Just one more thrust and she would have it. Oh, tight there- But the tendrils stopped the movement and lay limp in her body. She had no idea what happened. She squirmed a bit and moaned for the movement the tendrils did in her body.

"My my…" a voice called out behind her. Hermione couldn't really look because of her position. She bit her lip with the sensation of doom.

"Who would think that perfect Hermione Granger was such a slut?" the male asked stroking a finger along her ass cheek.

Hermione's body betrayed her stance and she moaned involuntarily. The voice was oddly familiar for her but she wasn't sure who it was.

"hmm.." the person said examining the limp tendrils of the Devil's snare in her ass and vagina.

"You need a real man." He whispered in a voice filled with lust. He uncremenously pulled the tendrils out of her making her scream for the sudden movement.

"Did I hurt you dear?" he asked in a sweet voice. "Let me kiss you and make it feel better." He whispered and slowly kissed her ass cheeks. Hermione bit her lip to stop the involuntary moans.

But he continued kissing her ass and he dipped her tongue in her tight ring of muscle. Hermione shuddered and moaned at the sudden intimate contact. The pressure was beginning to build up in her stomach again.

The person continued swirling his tongue in her anus and pulled out his tongue with a 'slurrp'. He didn't talk after that. He just dipped his head lower and stroked her clit.

"Please…" Hermione moaned. The man didn't seem to care. He pushed her pussy lips apart and licked her once. He encircled her bud in his mouth and sucked on it. Giving an appreciate moan for the taste and sending Hermione into an overdrive, he stuck his tongue into her slick hole.

Hermione moaned and screamed in delight. His tongue was long and pointy. He swirled and twirled his tongue inside her, taking in all of her juices. As his wet tongue hit her walls, Hermione moaned and wreathed under him. "Take me please" she begged.

It seemed like it was all what he needed. The sound of zipper was heard and he entered her ass at once.

Hermione rocked her hips to move against his cock. He moaned against the tightness and started moving in her, in a better pace than the devil's snare if it was even possible. Hermione moaned in appreciation. She felt her nearing her edge again. He stuck two of his fingers inside her vagina and moved them in and out.

Hermione was filled in all the possible ways she could have been. She rocked her hips in rhythm to meet his thrusts and in mere seconds, she was calling her release and he did too, spilling his seed in her.

He pulled out of her and put his pants back on still not showing his identity.

"Until next time." He said with a smirking voice and left leaving Hermione to pick herself.


	2. Crookshanks

**Crookshanks**

Hermione sat in the confines of her dormitory brushing her hair. She looked out of the window as she worried her bottom lip. The past week had been so weird. All she was searching was for a night of fun. But she got something more. Loads more. And she found herself wanting more of it. Subconsciously, she held her hand right below her stomach to touch her sex through the fabric.

She shivered as she remembered the night. The devil's snare in both her holes, fucking her brains out. And that man…

Just the thought of him had her moaning. She needed it again. But she had no chance of going to the devil's snare. She groaned in disappointment. Maybe she could… touch herself.

With that thought in mind, Hermione shut the dormitory doors firmly with several locking spells. Parvati and Lavender were out to Hogsmede as it was Hogsmede weekend. She thanked for her luck and stripped herself naked. She lied spread eagled on her bed and closed her eyes.

She slowly massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples moaning at the contact. She stroked her hands down the smooth skin of her stomach and between her legs. She slowly rubbed the coarse pubic hair that had formed.

She thought of his hands, how expertly they had got in between her folds and he had fingered her.

The memory of the sensation had her gasping and she stroked slow circles over her clit and stroking herself.

She thought of his mouth in both her holes and how his tongue had driven her to an edge.

"Fuck…" she moaned as she started fingering herself. She inserted two of her fingers inside her slick hole and started moving them at a faster rate.

"Fuck fuck fuck.." she moaned as she kept fingering herself with one hand as her other hand alternated between playing with her nipples and stroking her clit. For every single thrust of her hand, she imagined his huge cock burying deeper and deeper inside of her.

And with just one more stroke on her clit, she was brimming with her first orgasm.

She moaned as she lied there, still in her post orgasmic bliss. Her pussy lips were sensitive as she had touched herself. She moaned as a cool breeze flew through the window and hit her mound.

From the other corner of the dormitory, she heard the meowing of her bellowed cat crookshanks.

A thought flashed in her mind.

'Why not?' she asked herself.

One thing that was common about crookshanks and Ron were their love for chocolate. And that would surely serve for her advantage.

She took a bar of chocolate from the drawer next to her bed. She slowly unwrapped it and cast a light heating charm on it allowing the chocolate to melt. She let the liquid chocolate flow on her breasts as it covered her perky pink nipples and areola. It flowed down the pretty mounds and formed a small puddle in her cleavage.

Time for action. "Crookshanks.." she called sweetly.

Crookshanks sniffed the air as it felt its favourite sweet somewhere nearby. Having a half kneazle as your pet served its purpose.

Crookshanks had slowly made its way upto the bed where he saw his naked mistress. But what caught his attention was the forming puddle of chocolate on her cleavage.

With a hungry meow, he jumped on Hermione's stomach and gave an experimental lick on her cleavage.

Hermione gave a small shudder at the contact.

Crookshanks seemed to like the taste of his mistress' skin and chocolate. So he gave few more licks on her cleavage. He gave an appreciating meow and moved to her left breast where the chocolate supply seemed abundant.

He held his head to the side as he looked at the chocolate coloured button. Seemingly attracted by the shape of his now chocolate coated nipple, he gave a long lick on Hermione's nipple causing her to moan in delight and crookshanks to meow at the sweet taste of chocolate.

Crookshanks circled his tongue around her areola as the melted chocolate flowed on her nipple. He circled his tongue agonizingly slow on her bud as he licked the chocolate off her. As his tongue reached her nipple, he rolled his long tongue around her nipple and tugged it gently.

This seemed to make Hermione's body build up the pressure again. She had her head thrown back against the pillow as her trusted pet treated her breast in an extra ordinary way. When her left nipple was hard enough, she levitated the remaining bar of chocolate over her right breast and let the chocolate melt on it.

She moaned as the chocolate fell on her exposed skin. Crookshanks, who seemed to notice that her left breast was covered in his saliva more than the chocolate, alternated to her right breast. He repeated the same actions eliciting small groans and moans from Hermione.

When the chocolate bar was completely melted and Crookshanks had cleanly licked his mistress off any trace of chocolate, he looked up at her with obedient eyes.

"You are a good cat crooks." Hermione petted him. "You must get your reward." She whispered. She took another bar of chocolate as a more devious expression formed on her face.

This was going to be fun.

She unwrapped the chocolate and cast a melting charm on it. She levitated the chocolate high above crookshanks and let it travel down her body until it stopped above her pussy.

Crookshanks who was more delighted to find more chocolate jumped to work. He licked his way down Hermione's body, scooping up all the chocolate with his expert tongue.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned at the contact.

When crookshanks reached her belly button, he dipped his tongue in and scooped the chocolate that had collected there. He encircled it with his textured tongue. He made his way down to where most of the chocolate had been collecting. His nose sniffed another scent. He nodded in approval and pounced right in front of Hermione's pussy.

Hermione spread her legs wider for him to get to work.

Crookshanks just examined his mistress' unseen part. Chocolate seemed to be collecting at the sheets below her. But what looked more welcome was the chocolate that dripped down from above and seemed to flow between her folds in an erotic way.

Crookshanks held his flat pointed tongue and licked a little of chocolate and his mistress' own juices. The taste seemed to be good for him because he dove in for more.

It took all of Hermione's self-control not to closer her legs around crookshanks and let him devour her pussy as if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Crookshanks circled his tongue over Hermione's cunt and stuck his tongue in right places for the chocolate. Wanting to collect the chocolate that had fallen on the sheets, he licked his way from down the sheets all the way uptil Hermione's peeping bud. His next attempt at doing that, he dipped his tonue in the crack of her arse and licked the chocolate all the way upto her clitoris.

All the while, Hermione was panting and gasping for more and more.

"Ohh yess Crooks! Right there! Suck me! Eat me! Lick me like that! Lick your sweet mistress' chocolate covered cunt! Right there!" she moaned fir his every lick.

For crookshanks, Hermione's pussy was just a sack of sweet nectar and molten chocolate. As any other sweet deprived animal would lunge at the opputunity, he too jumped at the opportunity of eating off his mistress' pussy. Her pussy was his plate of delicious dinner and as any cat would lick the plate to take as much of the tasty food it could, crookshanks too licked every corner of his mistress' pussy. He inserted his tongue between her folds and licked his pointy tongue all the way so he wasted no chocolate.

He ate all of the sweet chocolate but there still seemed to be the production of the sweet nectar. Searching for the source, he poked his tongue inside her slick hole.

"…oh…" Hermione's mouth was open in pure pleasure with her eyes closed. She was in pure bliss.

Crookshanks seemed to like the taste and plunged his tongue deeper in her hole.

Hermione screamed in pleasure as her cat's tongue invaded her cunt.

Crookshanks rolled his tongue inside her hole seemingly licking off all the juices that seemed to be leaking off from there. It looked like crookshanks wanted to have hermione's pussy eaten dry. But there was no chance of it getting dry as juices seemed to be leaking out of her hole.

Hermione was in bliss. Her body was in pure pleasure she hadn't experienced. Her cat's slick tongue invaded her pussy. It was long and thin as it encircled the inside of her hole. But she wanted more. She wanted a big dick penetrate her and fuck her brains out.

Hermone's pussy was already sensitive by the first orgasm. And crookshanks' treatment had left her even more sensitive. And in mere seconds, she was screaming her pet's name and had him washed in her cum.

Having no strength to wake up and clean herself, she settled like that with her eyes closed.

Crookshanks seemed to be eating off her pussy and was licking the cum of her.

Her body twitched in pleasure and she moaned. She was sure she would lie unconscious if another orgasm hit her.

And suddenly, crookshanks tongue was replaced by something hard and deep penetrating her slick hole.

She opened her eyes to find darkness. She panicked and tried to sit up but was pushed back.

"Oh don't worry love." A voice said. It was that man. The same man. He was pumping in and out of her in a slow agonising pace.

"I enjoyed the show you put up. And I would love to reward you." He said in a sexy whisperer and rammed her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione in her state of bliss and half consciousness was in no state of questioning him or knowing who it was.

All she could think of was how good his monster cock fit in her. It was a perfect mould and fit. She moaned in approval as he went balls deeper hitting her sweet spot.

He continued fucking her the way she had wanted him to. He drilled her hole so fast that Hermione was issuing small moans and pants together inspite of her half conscious state.

She felt it near, her climax. Her orgasm tore out of her like fire. It made her lose consciousness but not completely. She had little consciousness that witnessed the man fuck her through both of their multiple orgasms. It was all too much for her and she issued a deep guttural moan at the end of one severely spasmed orgasm.

He seemed to be satisfied. He pulled his dick out of her hole with a small moan. He cummed all over her breasts and on her pussy lips.

"Soon Hermione. Soon." He said before there were sounds of cloths being put on and the dormitory door opened and closed. The lights were back on but Hermione was already unconscious with over driven pleasure to notice any of this.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. If you want any special pairing with Hermione like crookshanks, let me know.**


	3. Fang

Hermione had a devious grin on her face as she walked along the halls of Hogwarts with Fang in tow. It had been two weeks since Crookshanks had pleasured her and the second appearance of the mystery man. She had tried again to let crookshanks eat her up again, but with her dormitory having Lavender and Parvati all the time, it was next to impossible. She had nearly given up until she saw Fang today.

She had told Hagrid that she would take Fang with her and have a nice enjoyable day with him and _feed _him something. Hagrid had happily accepted. Who didnt believe the perfect prefect Hermione after all? She was getting tired of her good girl side and was up for enjoying more of beasts, plants and toys(If she could get a hand on them).

No one suspected her as she walked with Fang to the prefect's bathroom. She muttered the password and walked in quickly with Fang before shutting the door. She sighed as she was alone in a huge place. She threw a piece of meat for Fang to munch at until she took time with herself.

she walked to the huge mirror and slowly stripped herself naked, admiring each inch of the skin that was exposed. She had a modest body. Her boobs weren't as big as Lavender's neither was her hips perfect like Parvati, but she had a good well toned body.

she touched herself and stroked her inner thighs and moaned. She pinched her nipples and felt the sensation sending waves of pleasure through her. She tweaked and twisted her nipples until they were rock hard. She stroked a finger along her nipple and jiggled her boobs enjoying the feel of it.

She looked at Fang who was happily wolfing down the piece of meat. Hermione spread a long towel on the floor and she lied down on her back. She stretched her legs wide apart such that her pussy was visible to the whole world.

She moaned as the cool breeze hit her sex. She was already a little wet at the thought of what was going to happen.

"Fang..." she called in a sexy purr.

Fang looked up and sniffed the air. Something was different. His eyes landed on Hermione's pussy. He had no idea what it was or whose it was. Hermione's upper body parts werent visible for him. Just her pussy and her legs. But what made him more curious was her pussy. he had never seen anything like it. Pink folds overlapping each other and a glistening moisture on them. He whined in thought and moved closer to her well shaven pussy.

His nose touched her pussy lips and Hermione barely controlled her moan. Fang was still in thought about this new 'thing' he had encountered. His breath ghosted on her pink flesh and Hermione's breath hitched.

Fang still stood still. After a few moments, he lifted his paw up and placed on her cunt. Hermione wriggled a bit for the feeling. It was slightly ticklish to have his fur against her sensitive part and a little pleasuring too. Fang took his paw to his mouth and licked the sticky substance and gave an appreciative nod.

He held his paw to her pussy again and rubbed it against her pussy so more of her liquids were taken. Hermione moaned at the rubbing and her hips bucked a bit. Fang licked his paw again and continued his ministrations. All these had Hermione panting and gasping for air.

But she wanted more, she wanted that rough tongue licking the juices produced by her cunt. She wanted him to catch each of the last drops and lick her pussy dry. But Fang seemed to be satisfied with just this.

A light bulb went on in her head.

"That is a pussy Fang." she purred. "Dont you want a pussy? I know you have been hungry for a pussy. Take this pussy Fang. Its all at your mercy." she said.

The word Pussy seemed to tick something in Fang's brain. He had always wanted a taste of cat but always he had been denied. And now it was right in front of him. But that had no shape like a cat. Maybe... maybe he had to administer these folds with something to get the cat out. He saw the way the pussy had been inching towards his mouth. Getting the clue, Fang started licking her.

Hermione moaned and bucked her hips.

"Yess Fang! Lick that pussy! Lick all the folds and lick every ugh.. last drop of my juices. Good doggy... oHHH... Good boy..." her shouts turned into moans as Fang stuck to the job of eating her pussy out. He licked his rough yet flat tongue all over the folds and mounds of her pussy. He poked and prodded at the sensitive flesh with his nose before he could travel the outline of the folds with the edge of his tongue.

All the while, doggy slobber fell on Hermione's pussy and it flowed down. This seemed to stimulate Hermione even further as the sticky fluid slowly seeped into her slick folds and made their way down.

Fang may not have been an expert but his quest for the cat continued. He never seized his attempts. He kept on licking and occassionally giving small bites to the flesh hoping the cat would get out. When no cat came out, it increased his frustration and he doubled in his efforts to lick and flick his tongue all over the pussy.

Meanwhile, Hermione was panting in pleasure. It was pure bliss and torture. She so badly wanted to wrap her legs around Fang's head but she couldnt. She just let him lick all of her. And finally when she could hold no more, she had cummed all over Fang's face getting some of the cum on his tongue.

Fang tasted the cum and seemed to not like it. He whined and stepped backwards stopping his quest for the cat.

And at the same time, a blindfold was tied on Hermione's eyes.

She had been well practiced to know who it could be. Unlike last time, she hadnt passed out in tonnes of pleasure."Who are you?" she managed to ask just as his lips attacked hers and kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned against his lips and kissed him back with the same vigour.

He pulled back and fingered her pussy which had her moaning. "You will know soon love. Very soon." he said pumping his fore finger in her slick hole.

"Y-you ah...you are f-ohhh familiar." Hermione managed to gasp out as his mouth attacked her nipples.

"That I am" he stopped for a minute and continued to fondle her breasts.

"Why don't I g-get to know who it is?" she asked in pants.

"Magic Hermione" he said as he kept working his magic on her breasts.

"You will find out soon." he said and entered her. "And you will have the biggest shock of your life time" he said and started pumping in and out of her.

"For now, just enjoy." he said as he rammed her pussy into oblivion. His hands never left her tits.

"You are just perfect." he said and kissed her.

And Hermione was lost in him once more.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. More pairings can be suggested. Ideas are welcome. No flames.**


	4. Firenze

Hermione Granger was restless. She was driven to an edge wondering who that man was. Every possibility was ruled out. It was completely difficult to even know who it was. Brightest witch of her age was for nothing. Whoever this man was completely clever leaving no traces of his identity. She tried to have a close eye on all the boys around her. For some reason, everyone seemed to act different around her. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks as she was being cautious to the extreme.

One morning during breakfast, she poked her food having no mood to looked at her concernedly.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked to which she just nodded.

"I can see you are not." he said as he nudged her. He looked up at Harry. "Don't you see her weird behaviour?" he asked.

To which Harry looked up and nodded at Ron. He looked at Hermione and grinned as if he knew something she didn't and promptly started eating again. Hermione stared at him. Harry? Was it Harry? Could it be? She didnt know what to think about it. She just let it be.

And in addition to this, Malfoy seemed to be throwing lesser and lesser insults at her. Professor Snape seemed to actually give a chance to answer the questions. Hagrid seemed to talk a little less with her. Ron seemed to be extra caring. Seamus had seemed to stop teasing her and Dean had started to tease her. Blaise sat in the same desk as her in the library and managed a polite nod. All this drove her insane. Who could it be? Everyone were acting a little weird around her. She needed to cool herself off of this stress. And that's when she decided.

She needed another round. And a new one this time. She strolled in her dormitory thinking who it would be this time. And she heard the sound of hooves far from the forbidden forest.

"Centaurs" she whispered to herself. Then her eyes widened as she realised a plan. "Professor Firenze..." she grinned to herself.

She stripped of her casual wear and wore a see through bra and panties. She grinned wickedly as she checked her reflection. She wore a robe around herself and walked out of the empty common room.

She slowly made her way out of the gryffindor tower and she walked to Professor Firenze's classroom cum personal quarters.

She knocked on the door but found it open. She slowly peered inside to see Firenze standing there as if expecting her.

"I was wondering when you would show up Ms Granger." he said. "I know your intentions and what you have been doing all the while." he said and walked forwards. He motioned for her to come in. She slowly walked in fearing his actions. But he remained his usual calm self.

"Like I said, I have been waiting for you Ms Granger." he said. "I know what you want." he said inching closer to her. "And I have seen it all." he said as he stood closer. "But I am a centaur. A creature that needs a woman. A creature that lusts..." he said trailing a finger down her cheek. "And I will give you what you want and more than that. But you must do as I say and not be submissive." he said and she nodded. For once, she felt better that somebody else would take the lead. Yes Mystery man always took the lead, but he was just... mystery. This was someone she knew of.

"Take off your robes and get onto the desk." Firenze commanded and she nodded. She slowly took off her robe revealing her creamy skin. She sat on his desk facing him.

Firenze came near her and gave an appreciative nod as he examined her body. She blushed under his gaze.

"Lean back and spread out your legs." he said. She held her hands on the desk and leaned back. She squatted a bit on the desk and opened her legs wide.

Firenze bent down and sniffed through her panties. She bit her lip at his actions. He clutched the fabric with his long fingers and ripped it apart leaving her cunt right in his reach.

"You have a good Pussy Miss Granger." he said and she blushed wondering what he meant. He stroked his long finger over her pussy lips and she moaned.

Firenze stood back a bit and pulled her legs upward to reach his face. Hermione squeaked when he had pulled her suddenly and looked at him with wide eyes. Firenze dipped his head down and gave a long lick to her cunt. Hermione shuddered and closed her eyes. She thrust her hips a little to reach his lips.

"Patience" Firenze said and smacked her arse cheek. She moaned wantonly and arched her back. Firenze dipped his head down and slowly started eating out her pussy. All Hermione could do was produce small noises of lust and pleasure as professor Firenze pleasured her.

As her pussy started dripping sweet juices, professor Firenze licked and sucked on all the places her juices made their presence. He didnt give a moment's gap as he sucked every drop out of her. And suddenly, he had his long pointed tongue inside her hole.

Hermione's back arched. This was the second non human to tongue fuck her Pussy. And it was heavenly. His tongue was so long it touched her sweet spot. And slowly, Firenze started jabbing his tongue in and out of her as his tongue explored all her pleasuring spots. Hermione was completely on the edge and issued small moans and groans to her professor's treatment. And when she was nearly about to come, Firenze pulled his long tongue out of her slick hole and she screamed.

"P-please..." she said.

"We will be doing this my way Miss Granger" Firenze said and laid her back on the desk keeping her legs stretched out.

Hermione whimpered and nodded. Her orgasmic stage had almost subsided and it was not a great feeling. And just as the thought passed her, Firenze had inserted two long fingers in her snatch.

"Ohh..." Hermione moaned and arched her back to his invasion. She rocked her hips a bit and felt his fingers sliding in and out of her. It was a blissful feeling.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her.

"mhmm... yes professor..." Hermione moaned to his moments as she rocked her hips against his fingers.

And as she was getting into the heat, Firenze added a third finger in her.

"Fuck!" Hermione moaned for the feeling of being filled.

"Do you like that miss granger?" Firenze asked as his thumb slowly stroked her clit.

"Aahhh.. yes ohh... yes proffessor firenze..." she moaned as Firenze again started pumping his fingers in and out of her. His thumb continued stroking pleasureful circles on her bud and that again drove her to the edge.

She looked up to see Firenze's lustful gaze on Hermione. His eyes raked over her body and finally landed on her breasts. His fingers never ceased their magic.

He bent down and took one nipple in his mouth and grazed it between his teeth. Hermione gasped and her head rolled back. The feeling was a lot different. His long hairy torso was bent over her as his mouth claimed her rosy bud. His small beard tingled her chest and it only added to her pleasure.

Firenze slowly moved to her next bud and continued his magic on it. His tongue had an expert way along woman's organs and Hermione was blissful. His fingers rammed her pussy and his mouth claimed her breasts. It was one of the most pleasurable feelings she had felt.

She was getting ready for her orgasm and Firenze pulled his hands out of her again and his mouth followed.

She whimpered as she looked at him. "Please... the need is too high" she said. "That's the whole idea of a foreplay." Firenze said. "On your hands and knees" he commanded.

Her pussy was throbing with no release. But she managed to get on her hands and knees and spread her legs apart for him.

"Very good" Firenze said and approached her. He casually kissed her arse cheeks and licked her tight ring of muscle. He inserted two fingers in her arse hole and scissored them as he prepared her.

Hermione hummed and moaned in pleasure as he worked on her arse.

And then she felt it. Something was poking both her holes. She turned back to see Firenze with... two! Penises! Two of them!? Her mouth drooled at the thought. She was going to be double penetrated.

Firenze had his front hooves on the desk as both his penises stood erect. One was mould like a human's, in between his front hooves. It was by all means larger than a human's. And behind that stood the one shaped like a horse's. And it was certainly big and wide. That would go in her pussy. He held her hands firmly in his and held it behind her back stretching her backward on to his penises. He first thrust his horse dick inside her pussy.

It was big. It was too big. Bigger than anything that had ever gone in her. It was a bit painful but it filled her so good. About quarter of his horse dick penetrated her and she was already almost full. His dick touched the walls of her sweet spot. He took it as deep as it went.

Hermione moaned when her spot was caressed again. But still nothing had started. Firenze shoved his human cock in her arsehole and she screamed.

"AAHHH! Professor! Its too much!" she said not able to bear it. Her pussy and anus felt like it was going to tear apart.

"Hush little girl" Firenze said. "You are not the first one. Everyone's survived this" he said and slowly started his movements in and out of her holes. It was painful at first but as the strokes went on, her pain turned into pleasure.

"Ugh.. ugh... ugh... ugh... ohh yess..." she moaned for his every thrust. His slow thrusts changed and his penises both went deeper than the previous time. They went all the way that they almost met in her. Firenze was issuing deep grunts and moans as he rammed her pussy and ass into oblivion.

"Ohh yess... yess profeessorr! aahh... ram my ass and pussy! Go so deep that no one can! Ughhh yess!" she moaned as he went even more deeper and she experienced her first orgasm. It felt like her pussy was on fire. Her orgasm ripped out of her. But firenze showed no signs of orgasming any time soon. If anything, his depth and speed increased with every thrust. Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he continued assaulting her ever inviting holes into oblivion.

Firenze had her hands pulled back and her body was pushed backwards as he thrusted forwards for every thrust. Her tits jiggled in an erotic way and her head bounced forward and backwards. Her eyes were closed and her mouth half open as Firenze rode her through another orgasm.

He couldnt help but lean a bit and give a pinch to her rock hard buds causing Hermione to moan.

"Oh professor..." she moaned in a throat and raspy voice that made Firenze even more lusted. His kept thrusting in her, as he bent down and took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Ohh... yeah..." Hermione moaned. One of his hands took her other nipple and he stroked her areola and her bud causing her to throw her head back and moan in a deep guttural voice. And she issued her third orgasm for the night.

All her orgasms practically tore out of her and flowed between her legs making a puddle on the ground. They provided enough lubrication and made a slapping sound everytime Firenze thrusted in her.

After what felt like hours and five orgasms later, Firenze reached his peak. "Here you get this miss granger" he said as he cummed from both his dicks. She was so much filled that, his cum had no way to go. It was no normal one. It came in heavy loads. Hermione felt her stomach inflating slightly as his cum settled there. She moaned as she felt his fluids flow between her organs. He came for about five more minutes and then he pulled back out of her. Hermione slumped down onto the desk and her stomach depressed and all Firenze's cum flowed out of her now free arse hole and pussy.

Both her holes were wide and gaping open for Firenze's assault. Her pussy felt like it was literally on fire and her ass felt like it had been ripped apart. But in a way it felt good.

Firenze gave an appreciative pat on her ass. "You did well Miss Granger. Put your clothes back on and leave when you please." he said and left her.

Hermione moaned an answer and clutched the edges of the desk. Oh it had been so good. It felt so nice and it still felt nice. But she was sure she couldnt take another dick now or she would lose consciousness.

She felt the classroom door open and knew he was there. "I dont think I can take one more round" she whispered pathetically. "I know" he said and she heard the smirk in his voice. "Then?" she asked. "Lets make your pussy feel better" he said and gave a long stroke to it. Hermione whimpered. "And maybe you can suck my dick" he said in her ear.

She liked the sound of that. She had been dying to do that. She wanted to see his face so badly but she didnt even have enough strength to open her eyes and have a look.

"Lie on your side Hermione." he said and she did so. She heard a zipper and she slowly opened her eyes to see him lying next to her.

This was the first vision of him she had had. Just his legs and his so manly and glorious precisely thirteen inch cock. There was already precum on his cock and her mouth itched to taste it. She tried to look down and have a look at his face but was met with the sight of her legs on his neck and his head burrowed deep in her pussy as he started licking her with his cold wet tongue.

"F-fuck..." Hermione moaned and closed her eyes. She didnt care who he was as long as he did these things to her. She slowly bent down and took his cock in her mouth. She slowly licked his tip and took him in her mouth and sucked him making him moan against her pussy and leading her to moan against his cock setting up a chain reaction of intense moaning from the pair.

They ate each other upto their climaxes. Hermione swallowed every dingle drop of his cum and licked his dick cleaning it up. It had a bitter salty taste and she loved it. She felt him lick all of her cum and she closed her eyes blissfully. He slowly got up from the desk and put his pants back on.

"That was amazing Hermione" he said. "And until next time" he said and kissed her lips and left leaving her to lie with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. No flames.**

**And just as a note, I _may_ not be doing Hermione/Dobby. I dont think I have enough imagination to do that. So sorry for the people who asked for it.**


End file.
